


Wanna Be Your Friday Night

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Greek and Roman Mythology Descriptions, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gods of Olympus had a date on Friday night, even if the plans had changed a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Your Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! Just wanted to write some really shmoopy fluff.

Jensen gawked over at the tall, hazel eyed man who walked through the café doors. He slowly sipped at his coffee watching the guy awkwardly stand in line. He couldn’t help but smile into his cup. He just needed to find courage to talk to the tall man. This was the third time Jensen had seen the guy show up at the café in the last week. It always seemed to be right when Jensen had gone on his mid morning coffee break. He grabbed for his book out of his messenger bag, just to distract his eyes for a little while. He didn’t want to seem like a creep.

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, and it goes on about other hopeful and degrading things. Am I correct?” Jensen looked up at the deep tenor voice. He couldn’t believe the man was quoting _Tale of Two Cities._ Jensen liked the book, but it wasn’t his favorite. “You like Charles Dickens?” The guy motioned at the book.

“Only _Tale of Two Cities,”_ Jensen said quietly.

“Not a huge fan myself, rather read Jane Austen or Emily Bronte.” The gleaming hazel eyed man’s laugh was boisterous and warm. Apparently there must have been a joke behind his words. “Nah, I’m kidding, more of a mystery kind of guy.” Jensen smirked not quite sure what to do with the sex god in front of him. “Name’s Jared,” Jared stuck out his hand.

“Jensen,” Jensen meekly replied, taking the large warm hand.

“You got a nice firm shake on ya.”

Jensen felt the heat rise up on his face. “Thanks.” Jensen felt like an utter fool in front of the man named ‘Jared.’

“I’m not a straight forward kind of guy, but I’ve noticed we seem to come in about the same time each day. Mind if I join you?” Jared’s smile nearly started the building on fire.

“Ah, no, seat’s open.” Jensen gestured to the bench.

“Thanks,” Jared plopped down on the bench like he would on a super comfy couch. “So,” Jared slowly took a sip of his coffee. Jensen had learned over the last three times Jared had ordered his coffee, he preferred more sugar than coffee in his actual drink.

“So,” Jensen reiterated. His nerves were blocking the comprehension part of his brain. He didn’t know how to start a conversation with a man who must have been conceived from Venus herself.

“This is a nice place. Good coffee,” Jensen could sense Jared was lost for words when he went for small talk.

“Yep,” Jensen drawled out.

“You’ve been coming here awhile?” Jared slowly took in Jensen and his glorious features. The man could put Ares to shame. The man’s earth shattering green eyes and crisp chiseled features nearly made Jared’s lungs shrivel up and his heart jump to the ends of space. He slowly moved his eyes up and down the gorgeous body in front of him. He couldn’t help the dimpled smile when he continued to make Jensen blush.

Jensen didn’t know what to do when Jared began undressing him with his eyes. He could only sputter out his answer, definitely feeling the functioning switch in his brain turn off.

Jared continued to leisurely sip at his coffee, letting Jensen gain some bearings in this slightly awkward situation. “How long you’ve been living in Dallas?”

Jensen took a cautionary sip before he answered, “Pretty much my whole life, except for a few years after high school. How about yourself?”

“Just moved back a few months ago; lived here when I was kid and moved away till now.” Jared knew it was now or never. He scrounged up the last few pieces of his 20 seconds of courage. “So, would you like to, uh, go out for drinks, uh, sometime?”

Jensen felt the entire air supply in the room drain out. The hazel eyed god just asked him out. He couldn’t believe it. Apparently the man had blinders on or something. Why would a god want to ask a mortal out for drinks? He wanted to slap himself upside the head. It was only for drinks, nothing more, but that nothing more could lead to something more.

Jared fidgeted with his cup while Jensen sat dumbstruck to the bench. He knew it probably was too soon to even ask, but he hoped Jensen would respond soon. He felt rejection begin to settle in his gut.

Jensen lightly shook his head, trying to get the oxygen to flow. “I…would like that.” He said shyly. He knew Jared had heard him when a spark lit up his face.

“Oh, awesome. So Friday or whenever you’re free? How ‘bout you text me when you’re available?” Jared felt like a balloon being released of air mixed with a kid on a sugar buzz. Jensen just agreed to have drinks with him. He grabbed Jensen’s cup and a pen and wrote down his number. “This is a very top secret number, so don’t go babble it to the world. I would hate to change my number for the fourth time today. I don’t think my phone company would appreciate it.” Jared let out a maniac laugh, not caring if Jensen thought he was crazy. “Oh crap, I got to run. Hope to hear from you soon.”

Jensen started chuckling watching Jared crash into everything on his way out the door. He really didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. Jared seemed nine kinds of crazy, but maybe that was due to his over large heart and smile. He quickly whipped out his phone and texted Jared.

_Are you free Friday or if not, I got some other lunatic lined up? ;)_

Jared felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew the unknown number was Jensen. He couldn’t believe he would respond so quickly.

                _Well they’ll let me out of the loony bin around six on Friday. Will that work?_

Jensen _: Would 7 work? Gives you time to cause some mayhem before hand_

Jared: _7 works, going to need to cause some destruction before the date, so I won’t ruin it._

Jensen: _Date? If you ever need a partner in crime, I have my resume ready?_

Jared: _I’ll consider your offer. Date sounds much better than a meeting! To formal! (:_

Jensen: _Awesome! (:_

Jared stared at his phone, wishing he could see Jensen’s smile light up the room again, as his daring emerald eyes gleamed with fervor. He couldn’t wait till Friday. He felt butterflies do a happy dance in his stomach thinking about it.

Jensen hugged his phone to his chest. He was going on a date, a date with the gods more like it. He felt the smile on his face would permanently be placed there. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

~Friday Morning~

Jared reached for his phone in the desk drawer, when he heard Bilbo scream about an adventure. He felt butterflies began jousting in his stomach, noticing Jensen appear on the screen. He pushed the button to open the text message.

                _Hey Jared, can we rain check?_

Jared felt the butterflies drop dead. A rain check? He hoped it wasn’t an attempt to ditch out on the date. Jared glanced at his watch; he knew he might be able to catch Jensen at the coffee shop. He threw his jacket on and ran out the office door.  He noticed a huge line in the café, when he finally got there. Jared looked around hoping to catch the glimmering green eyes. By the time he got up to the front, he still couldn’t find Jensen.

“Sorry for the long wait. We’re short one employee today.” Jared noticed the barista began to blush when she looked up. “Oh, you’re Jared?”

“Yeah, I am Jared.” Jared sheepishly replied.

“Jensen already paid for your order.” She shuffled around, getting his order ready.

“Jensen was already in today?” Jared asked a little surprised.

“The boss made him go home early. He couldn’t leave without giving you a note.” The girl with the name tag ‘Danneel’ handed Jared his cup and the sticky note.

“Why did his boss sent him home early? Does he work here?” Jared felt a million questions pop into his head. He wanted to know more about the mystery man named Jensen.

“He sometimes picks up shifts on our busier hours, but today the boss told him to go home. He didn’t look too good when he came in for his shift this morning.” Jared could tell Danneel was a talkative girl and had a crush on Jensen. She sounded concerned and her eyes twinkled every time she said his name.

Jared felt the butterflies rekindle knowing Jensen wasn’t standing him up. Walking out of the café, Jared decided to read the note he was left.

                _Jared,_

_Hope you can cause some destruction without me. Maybe next time. Hope this will fuel you up till then._  
_Sorry about the short notice! Take care._  
_Truly,_  
_Jensen_

~~

Jensen turned down the TV when he thought he heard a knock on his door. The pounding on the door was making a rhythm with the pounding in his head. He sort of hoped the person would go away, but they were persistent. He felt his joints painfully pop into place as he dragged himself to the door. “Coming,” he rasped out, knowing they probably couldn’t hear him. He opened the door and there was the giant god straight from Olympus, standing on his door stoop. “Jared!” He squeaked out.

“Ah, hi,” Jared averted his eyes to the ground and twisted his foot, feeling really awkward about his decision.

Jensen couldn’t believe Jared was standing on his doorstep. He knew now the man was a keeper, but Jensen didn’t want the man he crushed over seeing him look like garbage. “What are you doing here?” He wanted to bury himself in the sand, hearing his voice crack like a teenage boy.

Jared felt stupid showing up on Jensen’s doorstep, but he just wanted to make the man feel better, “Thought you needed something to make you feel better. I got chicken dumpling soup and Kleenexes and your own personal slave for the night.” Jared laid on his most persuasive smile.

Jensen didn’t know what to say. This was all too much for him to take in. Having Jared show up at his door and wanting to take care of him, was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. “You…”

“Didn’t have to do this, yeah I know, but you also didn’t have to buy me coffee this morning. How did you even know I would show up there today?” Jared scratched at his neck.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, “Gut instinct…but…”

“Not but, I think we are even. Well, no we are not even, because I don’t consider what I am doing to make things even. Just doing something to make sure you get better, any who?” Jared felt like staring at Jensen, but knew that probable would creep him out.

“I guess since you came all this way; want to come in? Sorry about the mess, wasn’t expecting company.” Jensen quickly shoved some papers into a drawer, making his way down the hall.

“No need for apology. Besides you’ve been sick.” Jared looked around to find the mess Jensen was talking about. His house was in tip top shape, despite the unfolded blankets laying on the floor and the garbage can of Kleenexes in the living room.

“Still no excuse. I’m not even that sick. My boss overreacted.”

 Jared rolled his eyes as Jensen started hacking up a lung. “Yeah okay, why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll warm up the soup.” Jared gently pushed Jensen onto the couch and handed him the glass of water sitting on the coffee table.

“Thanks,” Jensen breathlessly replied, taking the offered glass of water. “You know you really don’t have to do this. I am pretty sure you got better plans than hanging out with a sick guy.”

“You see I made plans to spend my Friday night with this gorgeous green eyed, freckled face man, and that is what I am doing, even if the plans have changed a bit.” Jared ran a hand through the messy blonde spikes, feeling Jensen lean into the touch. “Now, like I said, you got your own personal slave willing to be used.”

“Well there isn't much for you to do. Just watching some shitty TV and sleeping. I’m pretty boring tonight.” Jensen settled himself into the couch, not really knowing how to entertain Jared.

“That’s fine, much better than being locked up in the bin for the night.” Jared grabbed a blanket and tucked Jensen into the couch. “You probably haven’t eaten much today. I’ll go warm up the soup. Sorry I didn’t make it. Your friend Danneel made it last night and had some leftover; told me to give it to you.”

“You trust Danneel’s cooking, you definitely are a keeper then.” Jensen chuckle was replaced with another coughing fit.

“She seemed pretty worried about you.” Jared patted Jensen’s knee and walked into the kitchen. He couldn’t help smile at the small pile of dishes sitting in the sink. He didn’t want to rush anything, but somehow the small pile of dirty dishes made him feel at home. By the time he warmed up the soup and went back to the living room, Jensen had fallen asleep. The man looked peaceful, looked like all his walls and barricades finally had come down. He decided to let him rest. He didn’t know the guy yet, but Jensen seemed like he needed some sleep.

 Jared put the soup in the oven to keep warm and did up the dishes. Figuring Jensen would worry himself even sicker if he found the small pile in the sink. One thing Jared could determine about Jensen: he was a neat freak, which was something Jared could learn from him. Jared knew he would push heaven and earth for Jensen. He was head over feet in love with him, hoping Jensen felt the same. His Friday night was not what he had planned, but the change of plans was much better than the original.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, much appreciated! Hope this made you feel better!(:


End file.
